Battle Royale
by ShadeyMike
Summary: 20 superheros and 20 supervillans placed on one island with no powers. Given only one weapon and made to kill each other off till only 1 remains. So tell us have you ever been able to kill your best friend? more description inside, BBRAE ROBSTAR


_For those of you who do not know what Battle Royal is, and then here is a brief summary. In a very realistic future of Japan, the government has grown sick and fearful of the youth. They find them obsolete. And so with failing economy, the started up a little round the cock TV show called The Program. Every year they randomly select a class from high school and take them to a disclosed location where all enter and one will leave. The student must kill each other till on remains and then they may go home with the pride of knowing they served there country well. It is by far the most controversial Manga of the century. It contains blood, guts, sexual themes, acts, and nudity, along with gratuitous language. This is my story of not The Program but of that one similar that happens in America with our favorite super hero team and villains._

**Chapter 1: The Program**

Robin POV

I woke up in this place nearly 15 minutes ago. I have no idea who these people are around me. I see that Victor and Kori are sitting by my sides. But Garfield and Raven are almost half way across this tiny room with us all. It's just weird what's going on?

Regular POV

Robin was one of the only few awake. He was in his uniform with the mask but he had no utility belt around his waist. The room he was in was very wide and long. It looked like a class room. 40 people sat all around nearly 30 of them were asleep. Robin did have one extra thing on him different from his normal day, a collar. It was thing but had a heavy red orb in the middle. He had been put asleep by some kind of gas because the room stank of a lingering odor he had remembered only before he had passed out. Along the room in perfect formation was S.W.A.T officers with loaded automatic weapons. They were not at there sides but at the ready.

As soon as Robin got a good look at the surroundings the main door to the room opened, and a smell of freshly baked bread and cookies from the ovens entered the room. Everyone seemed to rise up at unison with a smile that soon turned to shock and horror. They were surrounded by there fellow friends and sworn enemies. But before anyone could even rise to fight a shadow stepped into the room. A tall man with a round belly with long curly black hair was now staring into there faces. He wore a blue dress suit with a silver pocket watch hanging from his belt. His eyes were brown and as hollow as a cave. He seemed to be staring into the dead space.

"Good after noon my fellow friends!" he laughed in a southern voice.

Everyone stared at him with a deadly glare.

"My name is Zachary Scone but you can call me Boss." He said with no care in the world.

No buddy took point to him except for one person. It was Hot Spot he raised his hand high in the air like a child in a classroom.

"Yes boy?" asked Boss.

Hot Spot was not in his heat form but his normal persona. He looked out of place like he was constantly fighting to flame up.

"What are we doing here?"

Boss just looked at him like he was staring at a stupid dog and snapped his fingers. A cart was rolled into the room with a mountain of travel bags on them.

"I am going to explain my boy. You have all been chosen to enter in a little experimental plan that the government has created. It is called The Program; it is wear we take people like you and send you off for a little TV show. Maybe it will be better if I show you a tape."

Like magic a TV was brought into the room without a second's reminder. Boss pressed the play button on the VCR below and a short woman with long cherry hair and big round eyes appeared on the screen. She was in a jolly mood.

"Good afternoon fellow friends! I am Mayo and I am your announcer in The Program! We have chosen you 40 people to have a no holds barred 3 day long bloody battle royal! That's right all of you will go in but only one will leave! There are no exceptions, only 1 will leave! Now let's get started with the objects around your necks. These are like little tracking devices so we can keep an eye on you. But at any moment we can choose a contestant who is lets say not really being very good at getting ratings and we detonate these little things. Think of them like a traveling bomb. Now if there is no winner declared by the end of three days then we detonate all of them and no buddy wins! Isn't that exciting?"

Everyone stood back for a second and looked at one another. Kill each other off? She said it like there was no problem in her mind about killing people.

"So next on the list is where you are. You are all located on a small island not really lodged on any map. We have split the island up into a graph and at any time will call out a point on the graph that will become a danger zone. If you are in a danger zone your collars will give off a signal and automatically self destruct. The school you are in is a permanent danger zone. You will be given a map shortly of the island. Now I am going to let Mr. Boss explain more!"

At that moment the screen went black and Boss clapped his hands.

"Wasn't that great kids?" he laughed as he took a step up to the desk.

At that moment Robin stood up and raised his hand.

"Is this a joke Boss?" Robin said as he gave the man a disgusted look.

"No my boy, this is all real Robin. I know how you like competitions and I would never lie to you about that!"

Robin was shocked; this man had not been lying the entire time. He had actually taken in people to kill each other off for a, a TV show. Was life so un-valuable to people that it can be taken away for ratings?

But as Robin thought to himself about what was going on Boss had moved onto another part of the Program. He had picked up the bags and began to reveal there contents.

"In these bags are your daily utensils, food, water, map, first-aid, pencil and paper. Along with these bags is a weapon of a wide variety. It can be a knife, a staff, a piece of wood, anything, even a pistol, machine gun, and a mini-gun. But there is one thing that you must now, every bag is weighed equally because it has to be a secret till you open it. If you have a heavy axe we might take away some of your food or water. The plan is that when you kill a contestant you may take whatever you may from there bags even the bag itself, but you have to be reasonable. You can't carry too much or it will slow you down, or to light that all you have is a weapon in your hand and no map or water. Everything in here is important so choose carefully."

And as he was about to turn he put his finger up in the air.

"You will find that if any of you use your super powers the collars will self destruct immediately. You fly you die. You change shapes and you die. You try and cheat your way out of this and you will die, we are watching you 24/7 and there is no stopping our eyes. You will be taken out of the room and you may leave in any direction, as soon as every one is out of the radius the game will start, you can kill before that but as everyone is off the campus the collars will activate and you have a 5 minute warning for those entire still around the campus."

Like that the first person in line was picked up from there table. It was Argent; she had tears in her eyes as she looked out at the crowd. She sniffed and lifted up the first bag and stepped out. Would he have to kill her? Could he do that? Kill another hero? A villain might be different but you don't know in this situation people lose there minds, you could not trust any buddy. It was dangerous to, you might be the first to die.

_10 minutes later_

A tall man was leaving the building. He wore a black pants and a black shirt with an orange sleeve. His face was long and pale, he had a long grey beard growing on his chin and long flowing grey hair. He carried the bag with ease into the open night's sky. But on his way out he noticed a movement in the shadows. From the shadows leapt Brother Blood, still in his usual clothes but something was different about him, he wasn't s a robot anymore, just normal.

"Slade? Slade is that you?" questioned Blood as he came closer.

"Yes Blood, nice to see you, guess they got the both of us. Have you seen your weapon yet?"

Blood let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a .38 magnum, a small gun but very useful in tight situations. A couple shots to the body and you were dead as a door knob.

"Nice, I got something small to." Slade chuckled as he felt his bag.

Blood nodded and turned away from Slade looking out into the shadows.

"We have to stick together Slade, you have no kind of idea what mad man is out there with something better then your own gun. They will strike like a hawk and leave nothing left!"

Before Blood could turn around the quiet night air was cut short by the sound of a barrage of bullets. 6 shells entered Blood's chest and the red blood from his body flew out into the air and splattered on the floor. The sound of a choking man and a dieing heart was all that was left after the sound. And there in front of Blood was Slade with his army style Uzi aimed at his head. He gave a soft grin.

"You are right; they will strike like a hawk and leave nothing left."

One more bullet, right above Blood's right eye sending more red liquid out along with chunks of skull and brain matter along the floor, as Blood slumped to the floor Slade let out another chuckle he walked up to his lifeless body and took the magnum he still held in his dead hand and stowed it on his belt, along with a bottle of water and a box of rations from his bag.

10 minutes into the game and already someone was dead.

_Brother Blood deceased this chapter 39 left to go._

Cyborg was the first to hear the bullets. He had ducked into a nearby bush to hide from anyone approaching. He was just about to rise when he heard the crunching of boots. It was two people, and Cyborg could hear there breathing. One of them had been crying and the other was barely trying to make a noise. But before Cyborg could take a chance the two had passed over him and he rose to his feet. They two were in the shadows and didn't notice him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large shotgun double barrel with a ammo sling. He placed a bullet in the chamber and cocked the gun. He didn't have any food and only a little water, but could he kill? He just had to wait.

"Cyborg is that you?"

He had noticed the voice immediately and he lowered his gun with relief, Beast Boy and Raven.

"Thank god it is you!" laughed Cyborg as he wrapped his big arms around the green boy's small body.

He was so happy especially now to see these two. He noticed that Beast Boy was carrying a large Machete. He got something useful, but it wasn't a gun and it was a little to heavy for close combat. Raven was holding a bat it looked like it had nails through it but Cyborg couldn't be sure.

Now he had his friends around. Cyborg was just hoping Robin was around, with a team it will be a lot easier to win, but did they want to win? Cyborg didn't want to think about it. It was to hard to play this game.


End file.
